


La caida

by roniswanqueen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Top Eve Polastri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen
Summary: Capitulo 2x07, casi canon... casi. Todo transcurre igual salvo las últimas escenas. Eve acude a casa de Villanelle nerviosa, deseando empezar a trabajar en el caso de Aaron Peel con ella.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 8





	La caida

Villanelle es un grano en el culo la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella es inteligente para los idiomas, es brillante asesinando a otras personas, pero es un cero a la izquierda cuando se trata de investigar. A Villanelle no le importa mucho las motivaciones detrás de su trabajo. Ella simplemente cumple y recibe lo acordado.   
Su colaboración con el MI6 parecía haber acabado cuando hizo confesar al Fantasma, la otra asesina londinense, que había sido la pesadilla de Villanelle durante algunas semanas. Ahora saben que Aaron Peel es quien mandó asesinar a su padre, y que planea vender su empresa, Pharaday, como arma. Para desenmascararlo, el MI6 solicita su ayuda de nuevo.   
El servicio de inteligencia ha planeado que Villanelle se infiltre en las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos a las que acude Amber Peel, la hermana del objetivo. La idea es que Villanelle llegue a Aaron Peel a través de Amber.   
Ella se emociona con la idea cuando Konstantin la llama por teléfono para ofrecerle el trabajo. Trabajar para el MI6 supone que estará más cerca de Eve de lo que nunca ha estado.   
Al principio no están solas. Villanelle ya conoce a la jefa de Eve, le parece una mujer peculiar, incluso un poco intimidante... pero también intensamente aburrida, así que Villanelle se centra en Eve. La reunión de reconocimiento es divertida… pero luego le piden que lea el informe, le exigen que sepa cosas que ella no tiene por qué saber… y Villanelle comienza a arrepentirse de haber aceptado tan rápido. Trabajar para el MI6 no resulta tan divertido.   
La misión del MI6 para engatusar al empresario se pone en marcha. Villanelle como Billie, una de sus personalidades, cena con los dos hermanos, pero Aaron Peel resulta ser un duro hueso de roer. Eve la pone nerviosa con su tono exigente, dando ordenes como si ella fuera una estúpida a través del intercomunicador. Villanelle se traga el comunicador para poder concentrarse. Se arrepiente poco después, cuando Peel, tan obsesionado como está con la seguridad y la información, ha comprobado sus antecedentes y ahora parece hacerle un examen para saber si esos dos grados de Filosofía que hay en su currículum son ciertos. Por supuesto que Villanelle no entiende una mierda de filosofía… a ella le gustan los idiomas. Eve podría haberle dado una carrera en filología, por ejemplo.   
Aaron Peel le hincha los ovarios hasta que Villanelle ya no puede aguantar más y lo golpea en la cara con un libro de filosofía que el propio Peel había dejado caer sobre su regazo.   
Villanelle piensa que la misión ha sido un fracaso. Ella ha hecho sangrar a Aaron Peel y ahora puede que incluso se haya ganado un enemigo.   
Cuando la noche termina y ella puede regresar a casa, Villanelle tiene hambre. La mierda rara que ha comido en casa de Amber y Aaron Peel no ha sido de su agrado y además, estar de mal humor le da hambre.   
Ella está enfadada porque quiere ser brillante para Eve. Después de la primera reunión en alcohólicos anónimos, Eve le había recriminado que había hecho un trabajo pésimo. Villanelle tembló con la idea de decepcionarla y se sintió tan humillada por Eve, que tuvo la necesidad de pagarle con la misma moneda.   
“No me hables así, Eve. Me gustas, pero tampoco tanto. No lo olvides: lo único que te hace interesante soy yo”   
Sí, lo recuerda perfectamente, recuerda la cara de Eve, como si sus palabras le importasen una mierda, lo que hizo que Villanelle se enfadara aun más con ella. 

Eve parece perdida en su propio drama, en su propia crisis matrimonial para prestar atención a Villanelle. La morena no está centrada en la misión, no todo lo que cabría esperar de una persona tan obsesionada con el trabajo. Después de la cena, Eve ni siquiera se había molestado en echarle la bronca. 

Villanelle quiere divertirse, olvidarse un poco de todos los últimos acontecimientos y evadirse. Ella está demasiado entregada buscando la aprobación de Eve. Ella termina la noche persiguiendo a dos chicas con la idea de ejecutar un asesinato doble. Eso puede traerle paz y recuperar la atención de Eve, porque está claro que es demasiado dependiente de su oscuridad… 

Parece que a Aaron Peel le gustan los desafíos, porque a la mañana siguiente Villanelle recibe un paquete del hombre, disculpándose por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella sonríe más animada cuando lo abre y descubre que es el mismo libro con el que le golpeó, todavía manchado de su sangre. Parece que Aaron Peel ha visto algo en común… Villanelle lo sabe, sabe que él es un psicópata como ella, eso es lo que tienen en común y lo único que los atrae. Él es atractivo… y Villanelle piensa que podría follárselo, solo para molestar a Eve.   
Toma asiento en su cama redonda mientras ojea el libro sin interés, pero es interrumpida por el sonido de unas llaves y alguien subiendo las escaleras… Ella sabe que es Eve antes de que aparezca allí cargando una carpeta. Ella parece nerviosa.   
\- Aaron Peel me ha invitado a cenar.- Villanelle dice rápidamente con suficiencia. Ella está contenta de que lo haya conseguido y espera que Eve también lo esté, sin embargo, Eve no le devuelve ninguna expresión.  
\- Bien, empecemos.- Ella dice con aburrimiento y todo lo profesional que puede sonar, mientras se dirige a la cama, donde está Villanelle, y deja caer la carpeta y su bolso sobre ella con irritación.  
Villanelle está molesta por su indiferencia y ella quiere ser rebelde, irritarla más, molestarla hasta que se marche porque no le gusta esta Eve tan ausente y tan aburrida.   
\- No estoy vestida para...  
\- Me da igual.- El tono de Eve sorprende mucho a Villanelle, más de lo que a ella le gustaría. Ella se muerde la lengua y respira por la nariz controlando su deseo de tomar un cuchillo y terminar con esto rápidamente. Pero entonces Eve se queda allí, con el abrigo a medio quitar y observa a Villanelle derrotada. Suspira y se da la vuelta para sentarse, todavía con el abrigo entre sus brazos.

Villanelle quiere saber qué le pasa. Olvidándose de actuar como una gilipollas, ella frunce el ceño y decide preguntar, alentada por la curiosidad. Ella cree que Eve está así por Niko y aunque la idea le molesta mucho, también hay algo bueno en el hecho de que vayan a separarse… al menos para la propia Villanelle.  
\- ¿Estás bien?- Villanelle pregunta con el ceño fruncido.   
\- No lo sé.- Eve responde con la voz desganada. Villanelle no sabe si será una buena idea oír a Eve contándole sus problemas matrimoniales… sus sentimientos por Niko, pero ella sonríe suavemente y gatea sobre el colchón un poco para pararse junto a Eve.  
\- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?…  
\- No, no me apetece.- Eve responde molesta mientras intenta quitarse el abrigo.   
\- No, te sentirás mejor.- Villanelle dice, sentándose sobre el borde de la cama, con una pierna fuera.- La sinceridad es el mejor remedio.- Ella dice con cara de resignación.  
\- ¡Oh, lo que me faltaba!. Dice Eve dándose la vuelta para mirarla con incredulidad mientras se recoloca la chaqueta y se deshace finalmente de su abrigo. - ¿Dos visitas a alcohólicos anónimos y ya eres experta en sinceridad?-Eve vuelve a usar ese tono indignado que tanto molesta a la rubia. Villanelle hace un leve puchero y se encoge de hombros mientras mira la colcha con indiferencia.  
\- Sip.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste en la reunión?.- Eve varia su postura y se sienta cara a cara.  
\- ¿Qué parte?.-Villanelle frunce el ceño pensativa.  
\- Dijiste que no quieres nada, que no te gusta nada, que te aburres, ¿iba en serio?.- Eve estudia su expresión con mucha curiosidad. Entonces Villanelle achica los ojos confusa. ¿Todo esto no es por Niko, sino por ella misma, por lo que dijo en la reunión? ¿En serio Eve está preocupada por eso? ¿O acaso es que ella se siente identificada con sus palabras porque a ella le pasa igual?  
\- Mmm.- Villanelle gruñe, sabiendo que si dice que si, estará mintiendo… - No lo sé.- Ella frunce las cejas un poco incomoda con la pregunta. Eve la mira como si quisiera diseccionarla.  
\- ¿No distingues cuando dice las verdad?.- Eve pregunta insistiendo atraída por el misterio que representa la rubia.  
Villanelle piensa y ella cree saber por qué Eve se preocupa más por Villanelle que por su marido. La morena no puede aceptar que Villanelle no tenga sentimientos hacia ella… La rubia duda de su respuesta.  
\- Creo que no.- Dice con cierta inocencia. Eve asiente con el rostro desencajado.  
\- ¿No sientes nada?.- Insiste con una mirada profunda.  
\- Siento cosas cuando estoy contigo.- Villanelle se ilumina cuando comprueba que la mirada de Eve se dulcifica, Villanelle piensa que va a derretirse. Si no fuera porque tenía compañía, este sería el momento ideal para seducirla. Es justo en ese momento cuando una chica sale del baño, un poco tímida. El momento se rompe y Eve se vuelve con cierta decepción. Ella se endereza y evitar mirar a ninguna de las mujeres implicadas.   
\- Gracias por el...- la chica dice encogiéndose tímidamente mientras se termina de poner el abrigo.  
\- ¿El sexo?.- Villanelle pregunta a sabiendas de que Eve está delante oyéndolo todo. Es emocionante ver como se remueve sobre su asiento incomoda.  
\- Siii.- La chica sonríe.  
\- Oh, de nada.- Villanelle responde galantemente. La chica baja las escaleras y Villanelle murmura que no recuerda su nombre de forma compungida y fingiendo que se siente culpable por ello.- ¿Se ha notado?.- Le pregunta a Eve maliciosamente. La morena se levanta y toma el abrigo de mala forma, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre la chica.  
\- Aaron Peel se va a Roma. Creemos que la venta se va a efectuar allí.- Eve está molesta. Villanelle lo sabe por la forma en que se mueve, por el tono de voz lleno de rabia, por la mirada fría y distante que le dedica. Ella gatea un poco sobre el colchón y se inclina más cerca de Eve.   
\- No te pongas celosa.- Villanelle le dice con cierta burla. Eve no se inmuta.- Oye, no pienso en ellas...- La voz segura y firme de Villanelle logran un mirada más interesada de Eve.- …. cuando estoy con ellas.- Y Villanelle jura que la mirada de Eve vuelve a endulzarse, hasta que otra chica sale del mismo sitio del que salió la otra. Villanelle se encoge como una niña que ha hecho una travesura.  
Eve parece fuera de sí en este punto. Ella abre los brazos cuando la última chica desaparece. A Villanelle le divierten sus celos…   
\- ¿Hay alguien más aquí?.- Pregunta irritada y jadeante mientras gira por la habitación.  
\- Creo… que no.- Ella frunce los labios con cara de circunstancia. Villanelle siente que Eve está a punto de romperse o marcharse. - Mmmm… estoy segura.- Finaliza Villanelle tensando un poco más la cuerda.  
Eve recoge sus cosas con la desilusión patente en su cara, pero ella no mira a Villanelle. Ella vuelve a ignorarla. Villanelle está pletórica y su cara brilla.  
\- Me voy a trabajar.- Eve dice con cansancio.- Leete el informe esta vez.- Eve ordena de mala forma, lanzando el informe delante de Villanelle.- Y escribe a Aaron.- Continúa dándose la vuelta.- Utiliza tus encantos para algo más y llévanos a Roma.- Ella deja caer murmurando lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída.   
\- Como tu digas jefa.- Villanelle responde con disgusto, mientras mira desilusionada como Eve huye de escena.  
Maldita sea, Eve no es una mujer fácil. Villanelle está segura de que se siente atraída por ella, es tan obvio en la manera en que se sonroja cuando la mira con intensidad, pero a pesar de ello, Eve está emperrada en camuflarlo como “una obsesión”.   
Villanelle mira el informe y el informe la mira a ella con el mismo aburrimiento, pero ella no quiere defraudar a Eve, ahora que sabe lo que se siente. Ella se detiene en la penúltima página cuando oye que la puerta se vuelve a abrir. Villanelle mira un poco preocupada… ella piensa que debe ser Konstantin, pero los pasos suenan más a …  
\- ¿Eve?.- Ella está reaccionando confundida a su presencia. Eve deja caer su bolso como un peso muerto en el suelo y ella corre literalmente hacia Villanelle, tirando su abrigo y su chaqueta por el camino de forma despreocupada. Villanelle no sabe qué esperar. Ella se gira boca arriba y se apoya sobre los codos para enfrentar a Eve antes de que llegue hasta ella. Lo primero que observa con alivio es que no lleva ningún cuchillo en sus manos. Eve cae sobre ella y la golpea una vez en la cara. Villanelle se sorprende cuando siente el golpe y ella agarra la mano de Eve con brusquedad. Eve forcejea y acaba sentándose sobre las caderas de la rubia mientras lo hace. Ella no es consciente de lo que está provocando en Villanelle. La rubia piensa que debería estar muy enfadada con Eve, por venir a atacarla de nuevo a su propia casa, pero es imposible concentrarse con el contoneo de la mujer más mayor sobre su centro, mientras se retuerce y se libera de la mano de la rubia.  
\- Mi marido me ha dejado, joder. Por tu culpa.- Eve deja caer un golpe en el hombro de Villanelle quien sisea pero permanece imperturbable.- Estoy pasando unos días de mierda… anoche ni siquiera pude pegar ojo.- Eve golpea sobre su estomago esta vez, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler, pero lo suficiente como para dejar a Villanelle sin aire por un momento.- Y tu… tu simplemente pasaste una noche genial en brazos de dos mujeres...- Eve finge una arcada.- Espero que te hayas duchado.  
\- Lo hice anoche, soy bastante escrupulosa.- Villanelle dice muy arrogante. - Fue tras el quinto… ¿o fueron seis?.- Villanelle se queda pensativa.  
\- Og, ¿te burlas de mí?.- Eve pregunta indignada.  
\- Oh, querida, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu vida sexual sea aburrida.  
\- ¿Aburrida?.- Eve aprieta la mandíbula y frunce el ceño.  
\- Por supuesto.- Villanelle confirma muy firme.  
\- ¿Quieres saber lo aburrida que es mi vida sexual?.- Eve pregunta desafiándola con la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué…  
Villanelle podría estar soñando, porque ¿qué posibilidades hay de que Eve Polastri la esté besando? Pero si fuera un sueño ella no sentiría las cosas con tanta intensidad. Ella se siente insegura en el momento en que es consciente de la lengua de la morena en su boca, lamiendo, acariciando… Dios Villanelle está caliente y ella mueve sus manos desde el colchón hasta el culo de Eve, animándola a seguir moviéndose. Eve lo hace, obedece, una, dos, tres… hasta que arranca gemidos de su propia garganta y de la de Villanelle. Entonces ella se detiene y se aleja de la rubia inesperadamente.   
\- Eres una idiota.- Eve dice poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su ropa rápidamente.  
\- ¿Qué haces?.- Villanelle la mira molesta por la interrupción. - Estábamos teniendo un momento muy romántico… - Ella reclama con un puchero.  
\- Solo te he demostrado que también se jugar a seducir y coquetear, solo por darte un castigo, porque eres jodidamente arrogante y egoísta…  
\- ¿En serio, Eve?.- Ella grita irritada como una cría.  
Villanelle tiene la boca abierta, y se siente incrédula y enfadada. Esta maldita mujer logra sacarla de sus casillas. Es tan rara e imprevisible, pero Villanelle necesita mucho tiempo para entender lo que hace. Ella se incorpora de la cama cuando Eve, sin decir nada más, baja las escaleras y cierra la puerta, abandonando el apartamento.   
Villanelle se deja caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo con sus dedos acariciando su boca. Debería estar enfadada, debería estar frustrada, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es en los labios de Eve sobre los suyos y en la felicidad que siente mientras su mano desciende dentro de sus pantalones.


End file.
